AOT (Love story)
by orangeLove
Summary: (Love story between Eren Jager and a girl i made called Misa Sion) Misa sion is wearing the outfit that sion wears from (SAO) she has baby blue eyes and brownish blondish long hair thats in a plat


**3 Years Later**

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday too you, Happy birthday Misa-chan Happy birthday to you"I heard everyone singing as a blew out the candles

it's been one year since will killed all the titans and Me,Armin,Mikasa and Eren all live in a little cottage which we is my 19th birthday and everyone is celebrating by invite everyone but Annie to a sleepover.

**Knock Knock Knock** I heard on the door

"I thought everyone was here"I said

"mhhh weird"said Eren as i went to open the door

before i knew it was shoved to the ground

"ANNIE!"everyone yelled as annie pulled out a gun and put it to my head but she slowly pulled it away and shot Eren in the arm

"EREN!" i yelled

"hmp one down one to go " she lifted up the gun and shot Armin right in the chest and she ran away and slammed the door shut

I run over to Eren and picked him up

"S-s-sasha could you help pick up Armin and drive him to the hospital"

"S-s-sure" said Saha as she ran over and picked Armin up and put him in the back of the car with Eren and I drove as fast as i could to the hospital with tears in my eyes

**2 days later**

"we are here today to forgive and forget the death of Armin" "He was a loyal loving and caring friends and he'll always have a special place in all our hearts...Now lets pray" Everyone bowed their heads and prayed for Armin I quietly cried into Eren's shoulder as he hugged me 'I hate Anne I am going to kill HER!' I said in my mind

_** Annie's Diary **_

There was a knock on my door so i opened there too see Misa

She suddenly stabbed me right in the neck and ran away and their was the end of me

'How did she find out where i live...But i guess i deserve this ... I did kill Armin after all...'

_** Mia's Diary **_

"Eren...I'm so-so-rry so sorry i didn't mea-" suddenly my face was stinging did...i just get slaped

"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T ME TO KILL ANNIE, THAT'S IT I DON'T WANT A MURDER IN MY HOUSE GET OUT NOW"

Thats all i heard before i was pushed down the stairs with my head bleeding. I ran out the house as fast as i can and sat by the tree outt side our house, He was picking up the phone...Was, was he going to call the cops...OH SHIT I BETTER RUN.

_**Week Later**_

It's been a week since i was kicked out of my house and now I am living on a park suddenl i saw Levi looking at me

"M-m-mia...what are you doing here..Oh wow you freezing cold i am going go take you home..." Levi said as he gave me a piggie back ride to his house and ploped me on the sofa

His house was massive,But i am not surprised he is the leader of the AOT team (A/N i forgot what it was called XD)

"Your cloves are a mess go take a shower i'll get you some cloves then show you were you'll sleep...I guess you're hungry so i'll make some dinner" He said as he showed me to the bathroom

I closed the door and ran the shower And took of my cloths i hopped in as i heard levi say

"I put some cloths outside the door and there are some towles by the mirror"

"Thank you so much Levi"

"It's...ok"

I hoped out the shower and dried myself off and brushed my hair an poped on levi's cloths

'Hahah It's smells like him' i said in mind with a smile on my face as i slowly walked down the stairs

"hmmmm what smells good i said as i sat on the sofa"

I looked over at levi

"Wow did you rob KFC or something"

"Hahah No i just cooked it"

"well let's hope it tastes as good as it looks"I said smiling

as we dug in i started with some chicken then a drink to some toast then some eggs and i finished with a glass of water

"Thank you for the meal" I said standing up and bowing

"Go have a drink at the bar and i'll set you room up"

"O-okay" I said walking out the door

_**At the bar**_

"Huh if only i had some money to have a drink" I whispered

"I'll by you one " i recognize that voice

"EREN!" i said turning around

"Here" He said as he shoved a drink down my throat

"Eren!" He shoved more and more down my throat and before i knew it i was drunk

_**2 Hours later**_

"I bet*Hiccup*ter get go*hiccup*Ing"

"No stay*Hiccup* The night"

"fine" I said as he grabbed my hand and we ran into the bedroom and don't remember how i get there but before i knew his pants were off and we were making out

**_Next Morning_**

"What where am I...Oh thank god he is still asleep i better get out before he wakes up"i quickly grabbed my cloths and put them on okay so it's 1 AM. I hope levi is a sleep

I walked in and went into my bedroom it was so pretty it was red walls a white sofa and a tv with a wooden bed with silver bedsheets

i jumped onto the bed and fell asleep

when i woke up i was puking in the toilet, Levi then came in with a pregnacy test.

"Thanks"

He left the room so i took it and It was positive.

''l-levi''

''Yes''

It-t-s...Positive...I'm pregnant''

i walked out the door crying hugging him

''it's okay i'll help you out with it''

''y-y-ou promise..''

''i promise''

_** 5 months later**_

_**"**_You want the baby to be a boy or a girl Levi"

"I don't really care to be honest but hopefully a boy''

''i want a girl''

''well we will find out soon''i said as the doctor rubbed the cream on my stomach as i looked at the screen there i could see a baby girl

''A healthy baby girl''The doctor said as me and levi smiled

_** 4 months later**_

"AHHHHH"

"I's okay Just push!'' said the doctor as i pushed with all my might holding onto Levi's hand squeezing it

"Ahhhhhhhh"

"Keep going i can see the head

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"The doctor lifted the baby and handed it to me

"thank you"

"so what are you going to call it?"Asked Levi

"Umm i think i'll call it Sion"

levi stood there and just smiled

_**3 years later **_

"wake up wake up mummy" said Sion as she shock me

"Morning baby" is aid yawning as she jumped on my lap

"can we go to the shops moma?"

"okay go get ready"

"YA!"

I got dressed i put a some jeans a some read boots that whent to my anckel a white shirt and my leather jacket and wrapped my read scarf around

"Lets go mummy lets go"

"Okay Okay sweetie i am coming "

we ran into town and were about to buy some fruite when the lighting shot again i looked in the sky with fright in my eyes i looked down at sion picked her up and run

"EVERYONE RUN GET TO THE GATES NOOOOW!" i yelled and everyone ran passed me

"Okay Sion listen to mummy.. i want you to get on a boat at gates and say to the people who are running it say 'Misa's is my mummy' and they let you go in okay?" I said crying

"Okay mummy but whats going on?"

"Thats a titan and what ever you do do not go near one"

"Okay mummy"

"I love you"

"I love you too mummy"

I put her down and she ran for her life away

I ran in he opposite direction and transformed into my gear (A/N Imagine what the fighters wear just without the gear)I shot the gun into one of the walls and ran into the titan got out swords and was dogging all of the hit's as i looked down i saw Eren watching me i looked up and the titan and whisper

"looks like we meet again Titan"

"MUMMY" i heard SION called and looked her she was standing next to eren

"I LOVE YOU MUMMY"

"I-I LOVE YOU TO SWEETIE"

I see eren staring at me as the titan swings a hit at me and i couldn't move...

Oh no this is the end...

* * *

_**End of chapter 3**_

_**sorry it was so long i just wanted to get this idea out my head **_

_**I really enjoyed writing it so i hope you enjoyed reading it **_


End file.
